


Regresiones.

by Gizela05



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hellsing Organization, Hellsing Post-Canon, Hellsing Ultimate OVA, Humor, Jealous Alucard (Hellsing)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: Cuando el enemigo regresa convertido en un niño, no hay mucho que el conde pueda hacer al respecto. Fic regalo para los integrantes de la mansión Hellsing.
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Kudos: 8





	Regresiones.

_“fic inspirado en la imagen publicada en el foro “la Mansión Hellsing”_

**_N.A. Universo alterno en el que Alucard no desaparece por la treta inventada por el mayor. Y donde se encuentran al cuidado de un “pequeño shinigami._ **

* * *

****

Los negros cabellos de Alucard se mecían al viento mientras la destrucción invadía el centro de Inglaterra, con una sonrisa de superioridad el vampiro pudo detener el consumo de sangre infectada a tiempo, logrando evadir el plan que el mayor ideó para él, obteniendo el salir airoso una vez mas de las manos de uno de sus enemigos. Integra sonreía con un arma en la mano desde el zeppelín del hombre trastornado por la guerra que solo quebró su montículo con coraje, al ver su plan maestro hecho trizas por culpa del nosferatu.

— ¡Te dije que mi vampiro era invencible! — dijo la noble mirándolo con desdén —. Haz perdido − para después dispararle, borrando cualquier sonrisa del regordete rostro de su contrario, quien cayó muerto de aquel certero disparo.

Seras llego posteriormente, luego de escuchar los disparos, observando a su ama, fumando tranquilamente, había matado al monstruo causante de uno de los genocidios más grande de todo los tiempos. La draculina había acabado a su vez con los enemigos en el lugar, tenía noticias que informar a la imponente rubia frente a ella.

— ¿Acabaste con todos, Seras Victoria? —. Pregunto la Sir observando a los cabellos rubios cubiertos con la sangre del hombre lobo del bando contrario.

— Sí, ama –—la chica policía contestó temerosa, que a pesar de ser un nosferatu completo aun se sentía cohibida por Integra, con un ligero temblor de labios pronuncio las siguientes palabras —. Solo que al parecer… el señor Walter también está el zeppelín, ¿Sugiere dejarlo aquí? Este lugar no aguantara mucha, ama.

“Walter” pensó Integra. Había olvidado a su “fiel” mayordomo, tenia curiosidad de por que la había traicionado, que lo orillo a hacerle eso, sabía que el susodicho merecía un castigo y que mejor que ella para dárselo, pero cuando ordeno a Seras que fuera por el aludido, se sorprendió al ver un crió malherido en lugar del anciano shinigami, ella lo había visto, totalmente rejuvenecido gracias a la sangre del vampiro que Millenium habia usado en él, pero verlo con la figura de un niño era algo inusual.

— ¡Vaya Walter! quien diría que tu ambición te orillaría a esto— exclamó la rubia observando a la inocente criatura —. “esto se pondrá interesante” pensó antes de descender con él en brazos a tierra firme.

Los días pasaron en la mansión, en un niño, en eso se había convertido el “ángel de la muerte”, en un tierno infante de 6 años; al parecer la células vampiricas tuvieron un resultado siniestro en el cuerpo del pobre Walter.

Y aunque la idea de la venganza era tentadora para Alucard, nunca pensó que él mocoso fingiría demencia y se ganara el cariño de la draculina, y sobre todo de Integra, la “dama de hierro” estaba encantada con el maldito niño, y lo protegía. Creía que debía de darle una segunda oportunidad, “el cabrón de Walter se había salido con la suya, hizo creer a ambas mujeres que era un pequeño ser inocente” pensó molesto el conde.

— Ama, ¡Ese mocoso está fingiendo! Puedo leer su mente, ¡Walter recuerda todo! —. gritó Alucard exasperado, mientras con su puño golpeaba el escritorio donde Integra apacible revisaba sus papeles de trabajo.

— No seas tonto, vampiro — la voz de Integra anunciaba una calma peligrosa — ya Serás sometió a Walter a un escrutinio, y no encontró nada extraño, ¡Deja de ser un celoso!

— ¡No son celos! — el rugido de esa última frase demostraba la mentira del vampiro, claro que sentía enojo, ver a su antiguo colega abrazándola, y que ella correspondiera sus mimos, comportarse de una manera infantilmente tierna y que la noble le correspondiera, lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

— ¡Entiéndelo!, él fue como un segundo padre para mí — Integra sacó de su escritorio otro cigarrillo, Alucard le ofreció fuego enseguida, después de una calada ella continuó—. No puedo hacerle eso a Walter, y mas ahora que esta tan desprotegido, ¿Acaso piensas que soy tan ruin como para echarlo a la calle?

— ¡Eres una terca, Integra! — Alucard miraba sus fieros ojos azules — él no te veía como un vástago, al menos no te ve como una hija en estos momentos —. Agregó furioso viendo como el mocoso se acercaba con sus mejilla sonrosadas y la abrazaba, un instinto asesino nació del vampiro, que acaso la noble no veía la mirada lujuriosa del niño cuando recostaba su cabecilla en sus pechos, que él era el único que notaba la expresión triunfante de Walter, y esa sonrisa cínica dirigida a él, si… quería asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

— Integra sama — dijo el pequeño Walter — ¿Quiere practicar tiro conmigo? — agrego dándole una sonrisa infantil que desarmó a la noble.

— Claro, Alucard ¿deseas acompañarnos? — preguntó la noble, a lo que el pequeño hizo un puchero, ambos, Vampiro y niño competían por la atención de la rubia.

— Sí ama, nada me complacería más, vamos a llevar al “pequeño” Walter a practicar tiro — dijo el nosferatu con una sonrisa que le ocasiono escalofríos al niño.

Saliendo ambos de la oficina de Integra, Alucard no le quitaba la vista a Walter quien no midió el tamaño de su mentira, se encontraba ante la mejor oportunidad de su vida, podía darle competencia al vampiro por el cariño de la noble y tener todas sus atenciones, pero jamás pensó que el astuto del conde percibiría sus intenciones. En su mirada vió la llamarada de los celos y coraje.

Integra Hellsing era sumamente hermosa, al igual que la chica policía, y aunque su cuerpo era de un inocente niño, la mente era la de un hombre, y que hombre no quería la atención de semejantes mujeres.

Pero sabía que el nosferatu no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Su vida corría peligro. Y mas cuando obligo al vampiro a cargarlo de “caballito” por toda la mansión, con expresa orden de Integra.

— Así. ¿Qué te sientes con suerte, Walter? Averigüe que recordabas todo, cuando sugeriste darte un baño con Seras− la voz del Nosferatu era grave y peligrosa.

— ¡Nadie te creerá, Alucard! — Dijo Walter quitando su tono de voz infantil.

El vampiro rio y lo bajo de un empujón de su espalda.

— No te preocupes, no necesito que me crean, solo requiero deshacerme de ti, además pronto las células vampiricas se adaptaran a tu cuerpo. — la sonrisa de Alucard se volvía más ancha con cada palabra, Walter lo miraba asustado —. Y volverás a convertirte en un vejestorio.

— O podría quedarme siempre joven y acercarme a Integra con otras intenciones — Walter se burlaba del vampiro, quien sintió deseos de estrangularlo.

— ¡Eres un pequeño viejo miserable Walter! ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a ver a Integra de esa manera? — La furia de Alucard se trasmitía en cada palabra, cargó al niño en brazos en contra de la voluntad de este—. Ella te ve como un padre, cabrón.

En eso, la Sir se acerco a ellos, Integra había escuchado todo. Lo que ocasiono que Walter sudara frió, definitivamente la cara de furia de Integra Hellsing no podría significar nada bueno.

— Te pido una disculpa, Alucard — dijo la rubia con una voz calmada que lejos de calmar al “ángel de la muerte” lo puso a temblar, sabía que ese tono de tranquilidad solo anunciaba la tempestad —. Creo que después de todo, podré llevar a cabo el castigo que tenía para él—. Las palabras de la joven ocasionaron que el vampiro sonriera, amaba cuando su ama actuaba de esa manera.

Los días pasaron, la mansión Hellsing seguía en reconstrucción, en la antigua oficina de Arthur, Integra, será y Alucard conversaban. Ambos vampiros reportaban su actividad ante su jefa. Con elogios Alucard felicitaba por su decisión más reciente a Integra, quien fumaba apacible.

— Ama, ¡Creo que eso fue genial! — Dijo el Nosferatu — ¡Jamás pensé que lo diría! Pero… me encanta cuando usted es malvada.

— Creo que el orfanato de la sección XIII, es el mejo lugar para ese traidor — contestó la rubia, mientras lanzaba el humo de su preciado habano.

— ¡Aun no puedo creer! que aceptara darme un baño con ese mocoso — los gritos de Seras Victoria retumbaron en la habitación, estaba realmente apenada a pesar que al estar muerta no pudiere ruborizarse.

— Te comprendo, Seras —. Contestó la noble con un ligero rubor en su mejillas al recordar como el “niño” la abrazaba varias veces, incluso lo dejo dormirse con ella.

En eso una neblina se apodera de la habitación y ambas mujeres ven a un pequeño “conde” ante ellas.

— ¡Vamos Alucard! — dijo Integra con reproche viéndolo con una ceja alzada— No creerás que somos tan tontas como para volver a ca…

— ¡Qué lindo! —gritó Victoria que interrumpe el regaño de la noble y corre a abrazar a su maestro quien luce por demás tierno — Vamos ama, ¿No cree que el maestro se ve adorable?

En eso se escucha un portazo que retumba en todo el lugar, al parecer la Sir decide instalar un letrero de “NO SE PERMITEN NIÑOS” en la mansión.

* * *

_N.A. Me enamore de esa imagen y por eso este fic._

_Dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos._

_Saludos._


End file.
